An electronic cigarette comprises an atomization assembly and a battery rod assembly. E-liquid in e-liquid reservoir is guided to the atomization assembly. When smoking, the battery rod assembly supplies power to the atomization assembly to produce heat. Therefore, the e-liquid is atomized to produce smoke for user to inhale in.
Some atomized e-liquid can be condensed when flowing in the smoke channel, or e-liquid leaks from the e-liquid reservoir. The accumulation of non-atomized e-liquid in the smoke channel would not only lead to inhale in e-liquid by smokers, but also result in blockage of the smoke channel and affect the user experience. More seriously, the more and more accumulated e-liquid in the smoke channel would flow out of the channel, leading to contamination of the electronic cigarette and the objects contacted with.
For this situation, the commonly used simple method is manual clean of the e-liquid, which would reduce the user experience.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved due to the defects.